Persecución
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: No corres lo suficientemente rápido, y siempre te termino atrapando" Quizá sea porque me gusta ser atrapado. Teddy/Scorpius Rareslash


Título: La persecución.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Cada personaje utilizado pertenece a una rubia millonaria, y no a mí.  
Personajes: Teddy/Scorpius (rebuscado, lo sé)  
Clasificación: R, casi NC-17 (menciones de bondage)  
Letra y palabras: S, secuencia, sedentario, sedición, sinopsis, sodomita, participando en la comunidad pervertdays en livejournal.  
Dedicado a: **sirem** y a **kaiserin_t**

----*-----

Corría apurado a través de los pasillos, arrancando de los pasos que sonaban tras él. Las horribles cabezas de elfos decapitados lo seguían con la mirada, mientras sentía su corazón apunto de reventar de la adrenalina y de la rápida carrera que llevaba. Casi como una mala sinopsis de película de terror.

Una puerta entreabierta al fondo del pasillo parecía su salvación, acelerando los últimos metros.

Cuando su mano atrapó el picaporte de serpiente, un empujón lo hizo entrar a la fuerza, tambaleándose.

Aún antes de enfrentar a su agresor, ya había sido lanzado contra una cama que había en el lugar, y apresado firmemente por el pesado cuerpo de él.

-Al fin tengo el _placer _de atraparte -Fue el susurro del Auror, que lo enterraba contra el colchón. -Ahora estás bajo mi entera disposición. -el doble sentido era claro y si no era suficiente, la firme erección que se enterraba en su muslo lo remarcaba aún más. -Listo para hacer lo que te diga.

-¿Piensas que soy un sodomita cualquiera? -fue el gruñido de Scorpius, mientras luchaba contra el peso de Teddy sobre él. -¿Qué porque se te antoja haré lo que quieras? Olvídalo, yo no obedezco a Aurorcitos como tú... yo no obedezco a nadie… -gruñía por lo bajo, sofocado, sonrojándose al sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Teddy rozándose contra él, sus muñecas atrapadas junto a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Planeas revelarte contra mí? -la voz de Teddy sonó a oídos de Scorpius tan sobrada de sí misma, que no pudo evitar temblar por un momento. -¿Revelarte contra un miembro del cuerpo de Aurores, un funcionario del ministerio?- por simple respuesta, Scorpius clavó su mirada inexpresiva en los ojos azules de Ted, retándolo a decir algo más. -¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Por qué debería hablarle a alguien como tú, un Auror? No me importa el Ministerio... que se pudra el Ministerio y los que lo defienden. -siseó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nunca pensé que tendría a un subversivo entre mis brazos. Te podría detener por sedición ¿Sabías? Un largo juicio, aunque de seguro con tus contactos saldrías luego. -la mirada de Teddy brillaba, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una maldad. -Debería... aunque no creo que al Ministerio le importe que antes te revise propiamente ¿No? -antes de que Scorpius pudiese quejarse, tenía las manos sujetas a la cabecera por un hechizo de esposas, típico de los Aurores.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! -gritó el rubio, jalando las esposas, haciéndose algo de daño en la pálidas muñecas. -Cuando me sueltes te voy a demandar, por violación, por secuestro, por golpearme y por detenerme sin cargos.

-Pero si _aún _no te hecho nada de eso. Aunque supongo que no puedo permitirte acusarme de nada-los largos dedos de Teddy se deslizaron sobre las muñecas lastimadas, arrancando un bajo quejido de la garganta de Scorpius. -Podría dejarte para siempre encerrado en este lugar y nadie sería capaz de encontrarte. -susurró, acercándose a los labios del rubio, respirando a sólo milímetros de ellos. La respiración agitada de ambos se mezclaba, mientras sus ojos se retaban desafiantes.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiese contestar, los labios de Teddy lo tomaron a la fuerza, dominando al rubio bajo él, sus caderas refregándose ansiosas, separadas por montones de telas. Con un movimiento de varita el pelinegro hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos, bajando para besar nuevamente los labios rojos de Scorpius.

-Oh, Joder... -suspiró Scorpius cuando sintió la erección de Ted enterrarse entre sus nalgas, pero sin penetrarlo aún. -¿No crees que si vas a hacer las cosas deberías hacerlas bien de inmediato? -siseó el rubio, cerrando los ojos por un momento, antes de mover las caderas ligeramente.

-No creo que estés en posición de decir nada. -Contestó el ahora castaño, antes de tomar las rodillas del esposado y colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Con un sencillo hechizo lubricó al rubio, antes de enterrarse profundamente en él, sin preparación ni nada, ganándose una larga secuencia de obscenidades y quejidos. -Estás demasiado apretado Malfoy... -murmuró Teddy, antes de inclinarse lo suficiente como para besar al rubio. -Ya verás como _castigo _a quienes se atreven a pelear contra mí -fue el gruñido que dejó su garganta, antes de comenzar a moverse sobre el rubio, cada vez más profundo.

-Merlín, Teddy..

----*-----.

-Scorp -el leve susurro despertó al rubio, que sólo atinó a murmurar algo sobre cansancio y sueño. -Ves, te pasa por ser un sedentario y no salir a trotar conmigo. Algún día lograrás ser lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a huir y cambiar los roles del juego. -murmuró Teddy, animando al rubio.

-Lo que sea, déjame dormir. -susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

_Si supieras que en realidad siempre me dejo atrapar..._

Fin.~~


End file.
